1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-core technology is a design technology in which a single physical processor contains the core logic of more than one processor. The multi-core design puts several processor cores and packages them as a single physical processor. The goal of this design is to enable a system to run more tasks simultaneously and thereby achieve greater overall system performance. Chipsets have been developed having multiple front side buses (FSBs) to provide interface to multi-core processors. Multiple-FSB chipsets provide further performance enhancement for multiprocessing systems that use multi-core processors.
The performance enhancement provided by multiple-FSB chipsets, however, is limited by the topology and design of the sockets that house the multi-core processors. Current socket design only supports a single FSB for multiprocessor systems using multi-core processors.